Stress and Saying No
by CullenGirl9397
Summary: Bella has been packing her schedule to where she barely has time to breathe. People keep demanding her time and schoolwork due dates loom over her. Everyone can tell it is taking a toll on her. With the help of her Family, she learns how to say no when she needs to, giving her time to herself again.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, this is a story that takes place while Bella is still in school. Lately she has been pushing herself way too hard without breaks, I don't know if this story will have a spanking but there will definitely be Carlisle/Bella father daughter bonding and care and stuff, as well as some Edward/Bella fluff because I am team Edward…sorry Jacob fans, I love him too, just not with Bella. Also thank you to every one who follows, favorites, or reviews because it always inspires me to write more.**

Bella POV;

This has to be a record for how tired I am. I added another class this semester because it would look good on my college applications and I have to keep my options open. Also, people have been asking for my help on things non stop and i feel like a terrible person when I refuse, so i always agree. Of course, this gives me even less time to get everything done. I haven't had proper sleep in weeks, I have to be at school everyday by 6:30am and I haven't been going to bed early. I should try to go to bed early but that means less time with Edward, and I definitely do not want that. I have been having mental breakdowns because of how much stuff I have to do before the year is done and every time I think about it, I almost start crying. Right now I am in the middle of one of my panic attacks. I was sitting on the floor with a list of all the things I need to do and I have only done around three. I start to breath really heavy and whine. Oh no, here come the tears. I sat staring at everything and trying to will myself to start. The problem was that I didn't know where to start.

30 min later…

Edward POV:

I jumped through the window of Bella's house. I wanted to ask if she would like to skip a couple of days of school and go on a little vacation to Alaska with my siblings and me. My siblings and I go there to visit our cousins and hunt a few times a year. I figured that since my siblings and I were going up there, she would like to see where we might be moving in a couple of years, when I make her my wife. The sight I was greeted with was adorable yet worrying. There was a plethora of papers spread out on the floor and Bella was curled up sleeping. The reason this sight worried me was that on her beautiful face, there were traces of tears. What could my Bella have been crying about? Lately I have been noticing she has been getting more and more stressed and we are getting less time together. I looked at the papers around her and realized that she had been working on all of her schoolwork. I had offered to help but she had insisted she was fine. I knelt down next to my love and ran my hand over her delicate tear streaked cheek. She looked paler than usual and her breathing sounded labored. It seemed if she didn't rest, she would get sick. I could already tell she wasn't feeling herself health wise.

"Bella, Love, wake up." I called. I figured that I would wake her up and help her get some done. Tomorrow is Saturday, but she has to go to school for some activity for one of her classes. School was so much more simpler my first couple of times around. I suppose the real problem is that Bella doesn't like to say no to anyone, so she spreads herself thin and ends up with the short end of the stick.

"Edward?" she mumbled, sitting up slightly. She looked around and asked what time it was. When I told her that it was ten thirty her eyes got big as saucers and she looked down at her work. She stared at it and tears came to her eyes.

"Edward! How am I supposed to get this done? I have no time and it is due Monday!" She cried. She buried her face in her hands and I pulled her to me. She buried her head in my shoulder now and cried. She sounded pained when she said this and she looked pale. I instantly started panicking on the inside, but keeping cool on the outside.

"Bella I can tell you are feeling sick, so tomorrow you are going to call and tell the people you are doing the activity with that you can't make it. That way you can focus solely on resting and getting your work tomorrow." I told her. I knew they could manage without her and her health was my main concern. I think I will also take her to dad to have him check her out.

"Edward…no" She tried to argue. She was too tired, plus I could tell she knew I was right.

"Yes Bella." I pulled her face up towards mine, looking her in the eyes, convincing her. Finally she breathed out and nodded.

"I also want to take you to dad so he can maybe give you some medicine to stop what ever this sickness is before it fully starts." I told her

"No! I am fine, I do not need to see dad while he is in his doctor mode, he is even more overprotective when I am sick." She argued.

"Bella, maybe that is what you need, and don't tell me you don't enjoy his attention when you don't feel so good. This is what is best for you, Love, and if you refuse to go, I will just call him. I know he would want to check you out right away." I tried to get her to agree, but I wasn't bluffing when I said that I would call him.

"I. Will. Not. Go." She said being her normal stubborn self.

"Fine, at least let me take care of you tonight." She conceded and then got up to take a shower.

When I heard the door close to the bathroom, I pulled out my phone and clicked my speed dial for dad. He picked up on the second ring. I explained to him that Bella was starting to get sick and that she refused to come down there so I needed him to make a surprise appearance. He immediately agreed and said he would be there in ten minutes. Bella had just turned off the water when he arrived. He stood against the wall with his medical bag. Bella walked in with her ratty pajamas, that she made look gorgeous, and wet hair. She smiled when she saw me and froze when she heard dad speak behind her.

"Bella, I heard you were feeling a little sick, I have come to check you over and see if I can help." He said lovingly.

Bella glared daggers at me. "I am absolutely fine." She said shortly, her voice betrayed what she was saying. The second she spoke you could tell she was ill.

"I can tell you aren't Bella so come and we will check you out." Dad said. I put my head down, not liking making her mad at me, even if it was necessary.

About ten minutes later, Dad had successfully deemed Bella too sick to participate tomorrow, and she would be spending the night and day tomorrow at our house. Bella looked dead tired, which obviously she was because she didn't object.

"Edward pack a bag for her, and bring her down, I will run back and get the car." He ordered. I nodded in understanding. Of course he wanted to get here as fast as he could, choosing to run instead of drive.

After he left I looked at Bella sitting on the bed. She was staring blankly with tired eyes at the wall. I walked to her and knelt down so we were level with each other.

"I am sorry, Bella. I know you didn't want to get checked out, but I was worried and I-" She quieted me with a quick kiss.

"Oh Edward, I can't be mad at you for taking care of me. I love you." She said with her gentle voice. I loved her voice; it was beautiful, like her.

No matter how many times she said that, it always felt like a pleasant shock to my long dormant heart. I smiled and said, "I love you to, Darling."

I then gave her a quick kiss and set out to pack her bag for her stay with me. When I was done I looked over to see that she had fallen asleep again. I smiled at how peaceful she looked. At this time, Dad pulled up. I left a note on the bed for Charlie in Bella's handwriting saying that she left early. I put it on the bed and picked Bella up in one arm and her bags in the other. I ran down to Dad's car and buckled Bella in the back. When I got in the front seat, we took off.

"Dad, can I talk to you about something when we get home, after we get Bella settled in?"

"Of course, son. You know I am free anytime you need something." He said, giving me a pat on the shoulder. About 20 minutes later we had gotten home and got Bella into bed. She must have been extremely tired because she didn't wake up the entire time, even with all of the jostling. My siblings knew she was coming and Emmett almost yelled a very loud greeting until I quickly shushed him. Everyone could see how tired Bella looked and they were as worried as I was. Dad ushered me into his study, after I tucked Bella in, where I could talk to him. I felt like Bella wouldn't want me to tell him that she has been having a hard time lately, but I feel like having dad talk to her about relaxing more would be beneficial. I only want what is best for her after all.

"So, Edward, what is it you would like to talk about?" he inquired.

"Well, it's about Bella. I have been getting really worried. She always agrees when someone asks her to do something and she has over packed her schedule. I see her every night but she is working until very late and she gets up extremely early. Also she never takes time for herself anymore and has become very stressed. I figured maybe you could talk to her about being able to say no. I know she wants to help, but it is taking a toll on her." I voiced my concerns.

"Edward I am very glad you came to me with this. I will definitely talk to her about this. I will not have her running herself into the ground." He promised me.

I instantly felt better. Dad always keeps to his word and I know he would make sure Bella would understand. "Thank you Dad." I said gratefully.

"No problem, son." He said, pulling me in for a quick hug. With that we went down to where my siblings were, I knew they had questions on why they haven't seen Bella outside of school for a while. I felt lighter just knowing that he would talk to her. I just hope she doesn't get upset during their conversation. The last thing i want is for there to be more stress added to her. Well time to go and let everyone know what has been going on.

**AN: so this is the first chapter but I don't know how many there will be. Like I said before, I don't know exactly where it is going to go so I don't know if there will be a spanking. I tried to post this last night but the site was down :( anyway it is up now :)Please leave a review -CullenGirl9397**


	2. The Reason Revealed

**AN: so I haven't bothered to do a disclaimer but now I am thinking I should since everyone else does…so just incase I don't own twilight…yeah.**

Carlisle POV:

I could tell immediately when I saw Bella that she was under a large amount of stress. I have told her before that stress can have very negative effects and that if she is having trouble with it that I can help her. I will got talk to her and make sure that she relaxes a bit. I don't want her health to deteriorate. As I walked upstairs, leaving my children downstairs, I could hear Bella awaken and start to walk around in her room. It was 8 O'clock in the morning. When I heard this I turned and headed back down the stairs to ask my children to give us some privacy. Bella was a very private person and I know she wouldn't want the entire family to hear our conversation. It is likely that she will cry a bit because I want to make her tell me exactly what is making her stress. I know from experience that when Bella talks about what is wrong, she becomes emotional. Arriving downstairs I see that my family is already standing and preparing to leave. I raised a curious eyebrow.

"Alice." Jasper said, feeling my confusion.

"Right. Well thank you Allie for getting everyone prepared."

"Sure thing, Daddy. Just make sure Bella gets back to normal, Jasper says she is more stressed than a turkey the day before thanksgivin'. His words not mine." She said, imitating Jasper's southern accent. Jasper looked at her with a smirk.

I chuckled at her impression of my southern son. "Yes, she has been very stressed lately. Do not worry, I will help her." I promised them just as I had Edward last night. I saw Edward look gratefully at me from where he was standing. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah pops, and I would be more than happy to help her let go for a while." Emmett offered. I immediately thought of how much trouble those two could get into and responded, "That will not be necessary Emmett, but I thank you for your offer."

He frowned and said, "Okay, but you know where to find me if you change your mind."

I nodded at him, glad he dropped the idea. Esme giggled quietly at my expression from Emmett's offer and walked up to me. "We will be back tonight dear, I am taking everyone to the city to have some fun."

"Alright." I said and leaned down to give her a kiss goodbye. When I came up empty I opened my eyes to see Emmett had picked Esme up and carried her away.

"Emmett! Put me down right now!" She said loudly and firmly. I held back a smile. She crossed her arms at him and he put his head down, looking up at her through his lashes with his puppy dog expression. I could see her melt and I rolled my eyes. I guess I couldn't really say anything because my girls had the same power over me. She told everyone to wait for her outside. As they filed out Emmett yelled, "We will be waiting for hours for those two." Esme responded by flashing over and landing a swat to his backside. "Ow! Jeez, I was joking." He whined and hurried outside before she could land any more. Esme walked over and we kissed goodbye.

After everyone left I heard Bella start down the stairs. When she got to the bottom I greeted her with a hug.

"Good morning sweetheart, I believe Esme left some breakfast for you. After you are done eating I want to have a little talk and then I understand you have some schoolwork. There is two pills by your plate that I want you to take to help get rid of this bug you have." I told her. She looked slightly nervous when I mentioned talking, but otherwise nodded at my orders.

"Very well, I am going to take a quick shower and then I will come back down." I said. She responded with a simple okay, her whole demeanor showing how worried she has been. She wasn't talking much and she would suddenly get a panicked expression every now and then, like she was remembering things she still need to do. I frowned but let it go for now.

30 minutes later…

As I walked down I saw Bella staring at the wall, her breakfast gone. I feel like she had been doing this for a while.

"Bella." I said out loud, bringing her back from her own world. She looked at me blankly. I breathed out fast. "Come with me Bella, I want to have a chat."

I walked towards the family room, hearing her follow behind me. As I sat I patted the spot next to me and Bella hesitantly sat down. "Sweetheart, I want to know why you have been packing your schedule so full that you can't even get a proper night's sleep." I said, getting straight to the point. She looked at me, her expression telling me she didn't want to get into this. We needed to though.

"I have just been very busy, I get sleep." She said in an unconvincing voice.

"Bella, I know for a fact you have been packing your schedule with things that you can't get done. People have been asking for help a lot lately, haven't they?" I asked. She just nodded, not wanting to talk; I could see the tears already there. It hurt me that she was on the brink of breaking down from stress, but at the same time she needed to let out all of the stress some how.

"Well, Bella, have you told anyone that you couldn't perform the tasks they asked of you?" I asked, to which she shook her head no.

"Bella, I think you don't seem to realize that there are others that people can ask. I know for a fact if you decline something because you are in need of a break that the person will not be left helpless." I explained.

"But…What if…like last time…Dad…" She started but now she was having a hard time talking and her phrases weren't making sense.

"What about last time Bella?" I Inquired. When I could see that she wouldn't be able to answer, I pulled her to me and told her to take her time. After a few minutes she got herself together.

"Once when I was younger, around thirteen, I had a friend. She would always ask me to do everything for her. I would do her homework, class work, even her chores when I went to her house. One time I told her that I was tired and I didn't want to do her work she got really angry. She started saying that I wasn't a true friend because real friends help each other out. She started spreading rumors that I was a lazy friend and I was selfish. Since she was popular, everyone believed her. No one would talk to me after that, making my two and a half years of high school after that horrible. When I moved here junior year, I was so happy that I could make friends again. Now that people are asking me to do things, I don't want to say no because I don't want rumors spread again. I know it seems silly since I will be out of school soon, but I don't want the rest of the year to be hell like It was before." She told me, causing me to feel multiple emotions at once. I felt anger to whoever this "friend" was that made Bella experience bullying, sadness that Bella had this experience, and understanding knowing now why Bella has an issue with saying no.

"Oh Bells, I never knew about that. But listen; I don't think this girl from your old school was really your friend. Here you have people like Jessica, Angela, And more that are really your friends. I am sure they understand what it is like to need a break. It is okay to say no in order to take some time to yourself." I told her.

"I can see what you are saying, but I still can't help but feel a little scared that what happened before might happen again." She told me nervously. Trying to listen to me, but still listening to the little voice of doubt in her head.

"Bella I am almost positive that everything will be okay. In fact, I am going to have you call and cancel something now." I said.

Her eyes popped out of her head. "What, now?" she asked frantically.

"There is no time like the present, and it will give you a lighter work load today." I said.

"Yeah but…" she started hesitantly, looking for a reason to object.

"No buts, now what would you say is causing you the most stress right now?" I asked.

"Having to call and cancel something." She said in a complaining tone. I gave her a look, somewhere between sternness and amusement.

"A different answer please." I stated.

She thought about it for a moment. "Well I guess it would be the research paper I am doing with mike. He only has two pages done and when I start doing the rest, he doesn't help. He asked if I could finish it and I said yes." She said, sounding slightly irritated

"Well then I want you to call him up and tell him that you want him to split the work load with you. I am sure he won't complain, I heard he is quite found of you." I responded with a wink.

"Very funny dad, quite fond? More like annoyingly attached." She commented.

"Well then, I am sure he will listen to what you tell him. Go on." I encouraged, watching her pull her cell phone out.

She dialed Mike's number and when he answered she started talking nervously.

"Hey, Mike…" she began.

**AN: so this is chapter two and the next one will be titled "Bella Says No" where she will finally stand up for herself and earn her some relaxation time.**


End file.
